Known within the prior art are anti-rattle door assemblies having a door opening formed with a wedge-shaped recess therein and a spring biased wedge-shaped projection secured to the door.
When the door is closed, the narrower end of the wedge-shaped projection enters the wider end of the recess so that there is initial abutment between the wedge and recess. The biasing action of the spring then biases the wedge into full engagement with the recess thereby reducing rattling of the door.
If the door is large, or if the door is a rear door of a vehicle upon which is mounted a spare wheel, the weight of the door may be sufficient to cause the door to drop slightly thereby creating misalignment between the wedge and the wedge recess. This weight may also make it difficult to obtain a smooth latching of the door due to the consequential misalignment between the door and an associated latching mechanism on the door opening.